This invention relates to structures that utilize poles, rods, or cables for support, and addresses the need to quickly attach an object to such a support in a secure, non-sliding manner while also being able to quickly disconnect the object for purposes of dismantling the structure.
Tents and canopies are frequently designed to be erected on a non-permanent basis for events such as outdoor parties and receptions, circuses, revival meetings, political fundraisers, booths at fairs and festivals, and the like, and after use to be dismantled and removed for storage and re-use. In these structures, canvas or other fabric is secured to a pole or a framework of poles, and the efficient erection and dismantling of these structures requires ease of assembly and disassembly while still providing a secure attachment of the parts when assembled. In some structures, cables or other types of flexible or semi-flexible support lines are used in place of rigid poles, but they are still needed for structural support and they are of limited usefulness when the attachment is not secure and is not capable of quick assembly and disassembly. Banners and flags are similarly used in conjunction with pole or cable supports, and although they have somewhat less of a need for quick assembly and disassembly, they would still benefit from a more secure attachment.